True Love Will Always Find a Way
by onceuponanevilregal
Summary: Tumblr Prompt; Regina holds a charity ball and she's sitting by herself, but then Daniel comes in. She's not really sure if it's him and he's not sure if it's her. He asks her to dance and by the end of the night he realizes it's Regina and she realizes it's him.
1. Chapter 1

"Queen Regina," The steward called out to the crowded ballroom. There was a silence as she made her way through the grand doors. Everyone was watching her, the king's new wife. Regina looked around at all the unfamiliar faces until her gaze came to rest upon her new husband. Of course he wasn't looking at her. No, his eyes were glued to Snow White. She turned her eyes away from them, unable to bear the pain she still felt over the loss of her Daniel.

Once the novelty of her entrance began to wear off, the people continued to mingle amongst themselves. Regina sat herself upon the throne set out next to Leopold's for her and looked around. Everyone looked so happy and content surrounded among their friends and family. It only made her feel more lonely than ever. Especially considering the throne next to her remained empty while Leopold danced with his precious Snow. A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at her hands clasped elegantly in her lap.

A shadow feel across her spot of 'honour.' Regina glanced up, expecting to see Leopold but found herself surprised to see another man standing over her. The smile on his face as he gazed was warm. Regina felt drawn to him. But immediately felt guilty for the attraction. Daniel had just died in her arms not even a month ago.

"Could I bother you for a dance, my lady?" The man asked with a bow, his hand held out for her. She hesitated for a second before placing her hand in his. His smile grew and Regina could not help but allow a slight smile in return.

As he led her onto the dance floor Regina couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed so familiar but she swore she had never seen him before. A spot opened up and he pulled her close, placing a hand on the small of her back while she placed her hand on his shoulder. Again he smiled at her. She wanted to say something but didn't know what.

As if sensing her hesitation, he spoke up. "I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you, my lady."

A blush rose, warming her cheeks. Her eyes ducked down. "Your words are kind, sir."

"My words have nothing to do with kindness."

Again she found herself not knowing what to say. They continued their movements in silence until she finally built up the courage to ask, "What is your name?"

"Joshua."

Her face fell slightly. Joshua frowned. "Does this displease you?"

Regina shook her head and forced a smile, "It is a good name." She couldn't tell him why her face fell. She couldn't even tell herself. It just wasn't the right name she felt.

They were cut off from any further discussion when Leopold came up behind Joshua. "If I may cut in?"

Joshua looked as if he were going to refuse but, upon remembering his place, gave a small bow and offered her over. Regina found herself sad to let him go. But it would have been frowned upon for her to turn her husband down. So she placed one hand in Leopold's, the other on his shoulder, and allowed him to lead her around. However he could not control her eyes which followed the man named Joshua as he walked away.

As soon as she could, Regina stepped back from Leopold and dropped into a curtsy before him. No words were exchanged. He didn't even acknowledge her curtsy before turning to go find Snow again. No matter how much she hoped he would some day give her some attention, he never did.

She turned on her heel and left the crowd. The throne once again beckoned her and she began to comply. But something else made her change direction. Instead she headed for the french doors leading out to the balcony. Maybe some fresh air would do her good.

"Joshua?" she called as soon as the doors opened before her. The man at the edge of the balcony turned around and Regina couldn't help but smile. Before moving forward to meet him, she gave a nod to the guards, asking them to leave the balcony. She closed the doors behind them and finally moved next to Joshua.

Regina once again found herself staring. After the disappointing dance with the king, she once again felt lonely which made her feel vulnerable.

Before her mind could process what her body was doing, Regina took Joshua's face in her hands and kissed him, a long, deep kiss she had only shared with one other person before.

Joshua returned the kiss, having felt the same connection with the queen. But as the kiss continued on something changed. The touch felt familiar to him. Images flashed through his mind. He pulled back as he remembered and stared at Regina. Regina, hands still cupping his face, frowned, wondering what was wrong. But then she noticed a new light in his eyes. The frown became one of curiosity.

"Regina," he whispered, his hands now coming up from their spots on her waist to touch her face.

She smiled at him, a confused smile, but let him continue his movements. "Yes, Joshua." She spoke slowly.

His head shook vigorously and kissed her again, this time hungrily. "Daniel," he finally murmured against her lips, not wanting to pull away from them for a second.

Regina froze at the mention of that name. "How dare you."

Joshua pulled back and again shook his head. "Regina, it's me. It's Daniel."

"Daniel's dead." Her voice remained emotionless. She didn't want to give in to the pain again.

"I'm not. I'm not dead. I'm right here." He tried to kiss her again but Regina pushed him away and turned her back on him to hide the tears that were fighting to spill over.

"How dare you toy with me."

"Regina…" he moved forward to place a hand on her shoulder and turn her around to face him. "Regina, stay strong." He couldn't stand the pain in her voice.

At those words she looked up into his eyes, her mouth agape with wonder. Those were his words. No one ever said them to her besides him. "Could it really be? But, how?" Her fingers explored his face, his neck, his chest. Everywhere they could reach. "But it doesn't look like you…"

"I don't know. But true love always finds a way," he whispered before pulling her into another kiss.

And Regina knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Welcome to another exciting chapter in True Love! I'd like to thank shipping-insanity from tumblr for prompting this. And I'd like to warn you all, Snow is not my writing forte, however I did the best I can. Please don't hold it against me! With that said, enjoy. (:**

Light flooded the balcony as the noise from the party grew in volume. Daniel immediately pushed Regina away and bowed. "I thank you for saving my life, majesty."

Regina's brows creased, hurt and confused. "What are you-"

"Mother!"

Regina whipped around at the young voice. Snow came running out, a grin splitting her face in two.

"Oh mother, I do hope you're enjoying yourself. This ball is just beautiful! Aren't you so glad you came to live here with us?" Snow gushed. Regina forced herself to smile at the young girl who was now her step-daughter. Inside however she was cursing the timing of Snow. She had the uncanny ability to interrupt at the worst times. Especially when it came to Daniel.

"Yes, dear," Regina wrapped her arm around Snow's shoulders and turned her around to lead her back inside. Snow ducked out from under her and spun around on the terrace as if she were dancing along with the music. It took all of Regina's control not to roll her eyes. Instead she moved them to focus on Daniel and took strength from him. He was smiling, amused by the antics of the girl. "Snow, why don't you go back inside and find a handsome lad to dance with? I'm sure you have suitors falling over their feet for the chance."

Snow ignored Regina and continued dancing until she stumbled over the crossed feet of Daniel who had leaned back against the railing. It wasn't until then that she had noticed him. Once she had regained her footing, Snow stopped her goofing off and tried to portray the princess she was. Her curtsy was met by a bow from Daniel. "I do apologize. I didn't see you there. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, princess." At his smile, Snow allowed herself to grin again.

"I'm sure your father is looking for you, dear," Regina tried to get Snow inside again. But again Snow ignored her. This time in favor of Daniel.

"Isn't my mother just the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

Daniel chuckled and nodded his agreement. "Yes, princess. She is a rare beauty indeed." Regina felt her cheeks warm. She glared at Daniel, warning him not to give them up. But he pressed on. "I was just telling her what a pity it is that she was already wed and with such a pretty daughter."

"Yes, we are lucky to have her in our family." Snow took the chance to wrap her arms around Regina. "I'm so glad to have a mother again." She spoke quietly, as if speaking too loudly would wake her up from some dream. Regina looked down at the head that was currently using her as a pillow and then to Daniel, her eyes pleading him to help so they could be alone again. He however had resumed his post on the railing and watched with a mischevious glint to his eye. Regina's return glare promised him hell when she had the chance which only amused him more.

Snow's head came up suddenly as she realized something. A careful surveillance confirmed things. Her eyes went back to Regina, her brow furrowed in thought. "Where is everybody else? Why are you out here with him instead of dancing with my father?"

This was what Regina had been afraid of. Snow was perceptive for her age and would surely figure out what was going on. She had already caught Regina and Daniel. And she had almost caught Regina and 'Joshua.' Snow watched her expectantly, waiting for a reply. "Dear, Da-Joshua is an old...friend of mine." Using Daniel's name would never work, she realized. If anyone knew who he really was, Regina would lose him all over again. The realization brought a new fear to light and her eyes searched for him again. He seemed to have come to the same realization as her, but he was not worried. He nodded for her to continue. She turned back to Snow. "Joshua came to congratulate me and see our happy family. Isn't that right?"

Daniel finally left his spot on the rail and came to join the two ladies in the middle of the balcony. "That is right. And I'm glad I did. It put a whole new perspective on things. And I couldn't be any happier." Though he spoke to Snow, his words were meant for Regina, calming her fears and letting her know that even with the strange circumstances, he was still glad to be there with her. They would find a way to make things work.

Snow appeared to accept the story. She took a step back to bow her head in Daniel's direction. "Any friend of my mother's is welcome here. Will you be staying long? I'd like to get to know you!"

Daniel's eyes flickered toward Regina who bit her lip but gave a quick nod. It would be a risk, but one she would be willing to make. Anything to have Daniel in her life once again. They would find a way.

"Yes, Princess. I would love to stay and become great friends. Now if you will excuse me, I'm sure Regina would love some mother-daughter time with you." He gave a bow to Snow White and an deeper one to Regina, taking her hand as he did so and brushing his lips across it. "Until next time, my queen," and then he was gone into the night, leaving Regina to stare after him, wishing to be leaving with him instead of trapped at the ball, in the castle, in a loveless marriage when the man she truly loved was just a short distance away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Such a delay on this update! I do apologize. I blame writer's block. Seriously, it's a nasty little thing. Anyway, I finally managed to eek this out and here we are now! Enjoy (:**

"He was nice, mother," Snow said to Regina as they watched Daniel walk away. He wasn't even gone from their sight when Snow grabbed Regina's hand in hers and pulled her toward the doors that led back to the party. "We will get to see him again?"

"We can hope, dear," Regina sighed. "Now run along. Your father is probably looking for you." Snow nodded and ran ahead. Regina watched her, a frown creasing her brow. The girl was immediately sucked into the crowd but Regina remained on the edges. She didn't belong there. Nor did she want to be there. The people danced around the floor, dresses twirled, colors flashed, feet flew. The room was filled with laughter and joviality. Even in the shadows, people were sharing the night together and enjoying each other's company. The only person left out was Regina. And Daniel was no longer around to distract her from this. She couldn't take it anymore. No one would miss her so she left the ballroom.

Outside the grand doors, Regina paused, unsure where to proceed from there. She was still rather new to the castle and didn't know her way around well enough without someone to guide her. As she debated which direction to go, a couple came out from a side room, laughing to themselves and trying to appear sneaky. Regina, not wanting to deal with a couple merry drunkards, hurried in the opposite direction. With any luck she'd end up near her chambers. If not, at least she was away from that ball.

The sounds of the party faded slowly. Soft carpet silenced her footsteps as she wandered along the quiet halls. Pictures of the kings and queens and their families of the past broke up the stone walls as did the random pedestal. Regina paused at one to run her fingers along the mask. It felt cold against her skin, reflecting exactly how she was feeling inside. A breeze blew through from the direction she had been heading in. Normally she would have ignored it, but it brought along the scents of hay. Her head turned in that direction, her nose leading her forward until she came to an open window. When she looked outside, a grand stable could be seen sprawling out below her. Unfortunately she was about 3 stories too high to enjoy the presence of the magnificent creatures, but the sights and sounds were enough to ease her mind.

Regina rested her elbows on the sill, her head in her hands as she stared out into the moonlit night, lost in thought. How could she have gone from a happy lady in her family manor to this lonely queen in a full castle seemingly overnight. As if that weren't bad enough, Daniel had returned. Her Daniel who had died in front of her very eyes. He was back from the dead and in her life. The only problem was, her life was no longer her own. How could she hope to be happy with him when she was married to the king of all people? And Snow tramping about meant they could never be guaranteed any moments of privacy, that is if he even stuck around. Regina sighed and tilted her head down in her hands to rub her eyes. All this worrying was beginning to give her a headache.

"My queen," a soft call reached her ears. Regina lifted her head from her hands just enough to peek over the edge of the sill. Daniel stood below in the stable yard, a grin lighting up his face. Regina's own grin grew to match.

"What are you doing there? You could get caught."

Daniel's grin grew mischevious. "After the princess's accident the king requested a new horse master. Apparently the old one didn't train the horses properly."

Regina's eyes widened. Pleasure and horror battled for dominance of her feelings. "But Da-" She cut herself off as a stable hand passed through the courtyard. "Joshua. Snow is smart." He knew her well enough to fill in the words she could not say for fear of being overheard. Their friendship, his work with horses. Snow would make the connection, she worried.

"My queen, do not fret. Everything will work out for the best," he promised. With his confidence and love, how could she not believe him? He had come back from the dead after all - she still couldn't understand how that could be. Truly they were meant to be and it would work out. Still, she couldn't shake the bad feeling this brought. "Regina," Daniel spoke her name softly, one lover to another. "We will make this work. Stay strong."

A sound from down the hall stole Regina's attention. Her head turned, but her eyes found nothing, not yet. But the footsteps drew closer. Before she could be caught she leaned out the window again. "Some is coming, I must go. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"As always I am at your service, my queen. The stables are always open for you."

Regina's eyes stung as tears built up. It would be just like before. A quick look showed the upcoming intruder to still be out of sight. Once again she looked out the window only to find, once again, that her true love had disappeared into the night. The light he had brought with him disappeared as well, leaving her in the stillness of the castle once again.

"My lady? What are you doing on this side of the castle?" A maid stepped into the light.

"What I do inside my castle should be of no concern to you," was her curt reply.

The maid curtsied. "My apologies, ma'am."

Regina hesitated. "A guide to my chambers would be lovely."

"Of course, my lady," the maid again curtsied before setting off down the hall, Regina in tow.

Suddenly the castle seemed less cold. Sure, Daniel taking on a job was a huge risk. But the risk, at least at the moment, was well worth it. She would no longer be alone in a place that she didn't belong in. Even Snow White waiting in her room was not enough to dampen her spirits.

"Mother, will you brush my hair for me?" Snow asked, her wide eyes pleading.

"Bring me the brush," Regina told her. With a giddy squeal, Snow raced to the vanity, grabbed the brush, and made her way to Regina who had sat upon her bed. The young girl sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the queen. With deft fingers, Regina took Snow's hair from its grand do and let it fall around the girl's shoulders. Once it was all flowing freely she grabbed the brush from beside her and ran it through the tresses. They sat there like that in silence for a few minutes.

"Mother," Snow finally spoke up. "Tell me again what it's like to be in love."

Regina paused the brush. "I…" She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to go about this. One the one hand, she wanted nothing more than to speak of the love she got to experience. But on the other, Snow was under the impression that Daniel had run away and what the stable boy and now-queen had was nothing more than an infatuation. "What do you want to know of love, dear? You are much too young to think of such a thing."

"It must be nice. I cannot wait to find my true love," Snow sighed as Regina resumed her brushing. She yelped when her step-mother yanked on a knot.

"All done for now. Off to bed." Snow stood up. Regina could tell she had one more thing to add before she left. "What is it? Spit it out."

"Well," Snow looked down. "Tomorrow is my first lesson after my last ride on a horse."

Regina's brows rose, waiting for Snow to continue. When she didn't Regina prompted, "And?"

"And I would feel better if you would be there with me. I'm scared."

Regina didn't blame her. After a scare like that she would be afraid too. Her lips pursed as she watched the girl swaying in place, her eyes on her feet. Regina did not care for the comfort of the girl. But her husband would expect her to cater to Snow's every wish. And it would give her the opportunity to spend some time with Daniel out in the open.

"Very well," Regina nodded. "I will come to your lesson tomorrow. Now really, you must get off to bed. It's far past your bed time."

Snow leaned over to take the brush and kissed Regina's cheek. "Thank you, mother."

Regina resisted the urge to swipe her hand across the cheek Snow White had just contaminated. "Goodnight, Snow."


End file.
